Edward Cullen: Die Verwandlung
by edwacob charlisle cullen
Summary: Eine Erzählung, die nach Edwards Verwandlung im Jahre 1918 beginnt. Wie reagiert er auf seine neuen Fähigkeiten? Und wie wird er mit ihnen umgehen? Und wie wird er seinen Blutdurst stillen? Inspiriert von "Die Verwandlung". Kein Crossover!
1. Neu

**Edward Cullen - Die Verwandlung**

**Die "Twilight"-Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer; "Die**** Verwandlung" gehört Franz Kafka. Mir gehört lediglich die Idee, das hier zu schreiben ;)**

**"Twilight" / "Die Verwandlung" gehören mir nicht und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser FF.**

Als Edward Cullen eines Morgens von höllischen Schmerzen gequält erwachte, fand er sich in einem Bett zu einem blutrünstigen Vampir verwandelt.  
Er lag auf seinem Rücken, der sich wenige Augenblicke zuvor noch vor Schmerzen gekrümmt hatte und versuchte zu begreifen, was geschehen war.  
Plötzlich spürte er ein Brennen in seinem Hals. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
Edward tastete sich mit seiner rechten Hand vorsichtig zu seinem Hals hinauf.  
Dabei sah er die kristallartigen Steinchen, die in seiner neuen Haut eingebettet waren. Die steinartigen Zellen waren nicht viel größer als eine menschliche Hautzelle. Dennoch konnte er sie sehen.  
Seine Augen funktionierten perfekter denn je. Als er wieder zur Decke blickte, konnte er sogar die Staubpartikel in der Luft zählen.  
Das Brennen in seinem Hals wurde immer stärker.  
Edward bemerkte einige Augenblicke später, dass sein Herz nicht mehr schlug und seine Lungen aufgehört hatten, zu arbeiten. War er tot?  
Er atmete tief ein und erfasste dabei alle - ja, wirklich _alle_ - Gerüche wahrnehmen, die ihn umgaben.  
Sein Geruchssinn war so perfekt wie nie zuvor. Das änderte nichts daran, dass sein Hals wortwörtlich verbrannte.  
Edward richtete sich auf und spürte eine zuvor nie da gewesene Kraft in seinem Körper. Instinktiv griff er mit beiden Händen an je einer Seite an den Bettrahmen und drückte zu.  
Das Bett brach zusammen und Edward fiel mitsamt der Matratze auf den Boden. Es gab ein explosionsartiges Geräusch.  
Er blickte nochmal auf die kleinen kristallartigen Steinchen, die scheinbar seine Hautzellen ersetzt hatten und stellte fest, dass sie aus der Nähe nicht nur aussahen wie Marmor, sondern auch genauso _hart_ waren wie Marmor. Das erklärte wohl den lauten Aufprall.  
Edward erhob sich aus dem Trümmerhaufen und bemerkte den Spiegel, der hinter ihm stand. Wo war er hier bloß gelandet? Sein Hals brannte immer noch.  
Er konnte sich nur daran erinnern, dass er in einem Krankenhaus in Chicago im Sterbebett lag. Und dann kam plötzlich dieser höllische Schmerz. Ohne Vorwarnung.  
Nach einem kurzen inneren Konflikt entschied Edward sich dazu, in den Spiegel zu schauen.  
Nun sah er sein neues Spiegelbild:  
Bronzefarbenes Haar, leichenblasse Haut und perfekte Gesichtszüge.  
Als er sein Gesicht sah, bemerkte er auch seine Augen.  
Sie waren rot unterlaufen. Blutrot.  
"Was... Was ist mit mir geschehen?", fragte er sich. Er drückte seine rechte Hand so stark gegen sein gespiegeltes Ich, dass dieser wenige Augenblicke später in pulverisierter Form auf dem Boden lag.  
Er war unglaublich stark, unglaublich schön (wenn er die Augen außer Acht ließ) und seine fünf Sinne funktionierten übermenschlich perfekt. _Was ist mit mir geschehen?,_ fragte er sich.  
Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen.  
"_Was habe ich bloß getan?_"  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Stimme wirklich gehört hatte. War es nur Einbildung? Halluzinationen?  
Während er darüber nachdachte, hörte er weitere Stimmen.  
Er war aber alleine in dem Raum. Wie konnte er also Stimmen hören?  
In seinem Hals war inzwischen ein Inferno ausgebrochen. Wie konnte er dieses furchtbare Brennen bloß stoppen? Eine Flüssigkeit schoss ihm in den Mund. Speichel? Wasser?  
Jedenfalls schien die Menge dieser Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund proportional zu dem Brennen in seinem Hals anzusteigen.  
Als sein Mund wortwörtlich von dieser ihm unbekannten Flüssigkeit überflutet war, spuckte er sie auf den Boden.  
Nein. Das war _kein_ Speichel. Da war Edward sich sicher.  
Obwohl er nun schon gespuckt hatte, brannte sein Hals lichterloh weiter.  
Er war kurz davor zu verzweifeln, als jemand plötzlich die Tür öffnete und eintrat.  
Edward hörte abermals Stimmen in seinem Kopf, bevor er sich zur Tür umdrehte.


	2. Blut

**Edward Cullen - Die Verwandlung, Teil 2**

**"Twilight" / "Die Verwandlung" gehören mir nicht und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser FF.**

„_Ob er mich angreift?_"  
Die Person, die Edward nun im Türrahmen sah, kam ihm bekannt vor.  
„Doktor ... Cullen? Wo bin ich? Was ist mit mir passiert?"  
„_Er sieht genau so aus, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Perfekt._"  
Carlisle Cullen ging vorsichtig einige Schritte auf Edward zu und blieb stehen.  
„Wieso brennt mein Hals so höllisch?"  
Edward wurde immer ungeduldiger und wollte Antworten hören. Sofort.  
„So antworten sie mir doch endlich!"  
Carlisle zögerte einen Moment, bevor er begann, Edward alles zu erklären.  
„Edward, was ist das letzte, woran du dich erinnern kannst?"  
„_Ich sollte ganz vorne anfangen._"  
Hätten ihn die Stimmen nicht so sehr verwirrt, hätte er sofort geantwortet.  
„Ich – Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau. Ich lag im Sterben und auf einmal war dieser höllische Schmerz da. Etwas muss mir in den Hals gebohrt haben."  
Carlisle nickte.  
„Nun, Edward ... wie soll ich sagen ..."  
„_Ob er die Wahrheit verkraften kann?_"  
Edwards brennender Hals ließ kein weiteres Zögern zu.  
„MEIN. HALS. BRENNT!"  
Plötzlich war Carlisle verschwunden und Edward wollte vor Schmerz weinen, jedoch bemerkte er da, dass sein Körper keine Tränen mehr produzierte.  
_Womit habe ich das verdient?_, wunderte er sich.  
Und da stand Carlisle auch schon wieder mit einem Becher in der Hand vor ihm.  
„_Hoffentlich wird das seinen Durst stillen._"  
„Trink das. Das sollte gegen das Brennen helfen."  
Edward nahm Carlisle den Becher dankend aus der Hand.  
Als er jedoch sehen und riechen konnte, was sich in dem Becher befand, erschrak er.  
„Blut?", fragte er erstaunt.  
„_Bald werde ich es ihm erklären müssen._"  
„Nun trink es endlich, sonst wirst du nie von deinem Leiden erlöst!"  
Während Edward vorsichtig einen erste Kostprobe wagte, verzogen sich Carlisles Lippen zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln.  
Als die ersten Blutstropfen seinen Hals hinunterflossen, leuchteten Edwards Augen rot auf, obwohl sie schon blutrot waren. In ihnen zeigte sich eine noch nie dagewesene Begierde nach Blut.  
Carlisle wusste, dass Edward nun nicht mehr von dem Becher ablassen würde, bevor er jeden Tropfen Blut aus dem Becher in seinen Körper befördert hatte.  
„_Genau wie ich es befürchtet hatte_."  
Edward biss wütend auf den Becher, als er merkte, dass dieser leer war. Der Becher zerbrach.  
Er wollte mehr. Mehr Blut. Aber wie sollte er da rankommen?  
„_Hoffentlich tötet er keine Menschen._"  
„Hör mir zu, Edward. Ich habe dich in einen **Vampir **verwandelt."  
Nach einem scheinbar unendlichen Moment der Stille – Edward hatte sich noch einmal von Kopf bis Fuß betrachtet, soweit dies möglich war –, konnte er wieder sprechen.  
„Ich bin ein ... _Vampir_?", fragte er ungläubisch.  
_Nein. Das kann nicht sein! Sowas gibt es nur im Märchen!_, dachte er sich.  
Carlisle blickte ihn nun ernst an.  
„Ja, Edward. Du bist ein neugeborener Vampir. Du wirst nie wieder menschliches Essen genießen können. Du musst Blut trinken."  
Edward blickte Carlisle an, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.  
„_Das weiß er also schon._ _Hoffentlich missbraucht er seine neu gewonnene Perfektion nicht dazu, Menschen zu töten._"  
„Ist das auch der Grund, weshalb ich so gut riechen kann? Und wieso kann ich in ihren und meinen Venen kein Blut riechen? Was ist passiert? Und vor allem: Wieso höre ich ihre Stimme ständig in meinem Kopf, obwohl sie nicht sprechen?"  
Carlisle blickte verwundert, begann dann aber, Edward alles zu erklären.


	3. Erstaunlich

**Edward Cullen – Die Verwandlung, Teil 3**

**"Twilight" / "Die Verwandlung" gehören mir nicht und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser FF.**

„_Er kann meine Stimme hören, obwohl ich nicht spreche? Interessant._"  
„Nun, Edward ... Ich werde ganz vorne beginnen. Noch vor einigen Tagen hast du in einem Krankenhaus im Sterben gelegen. Daran erinnerst du dich ja scheinbar noch."  
Edward nickte.  
„Deine Mutter hat mich kurz vor ihrem eigenen Tod dann darum gebeten, alles, was in meiner Macht steht, zu unternehmen, um dich vor dem Tod zu retten. Als ob sie gewusst hätte, was ich bin. Anfangs war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wollte – denn die Verwandlung in einen Vampir ist mit höllischen Schmerzen verbunden, sowohl vor als auch nach der Verwandlung."  
_Tatsache_, dachte Edward und nickte erneut. Er konnte sich an jede einzelne schmerzhafte Sekunde der Verwandlung erinnern. Und als ob das nicht genug Schmerz gewesen wäre, loderte nach demBeginn seines Vampir-Daseins ein scheinbar unlöschbares Feuer in seinem Hals_.  
_„Schließlich stand ich an deinem Bett und entschloss mich dazu, dich zu verwandeln. Dazu musste ich dir mein Gift durch einen Biss injizieren, ohne dich dabei zu töten. Das war nicht einfach, aber ich konnte glücklicherweise schnell von dir ablassen. Nachdem das Gift in dir war, hast du dich vor Schmerzen gekrümmt und geschrien."  
Edward schloss seine Augen bei der Vorstellung an diese höllischen Schmerzen.  
„Daran kann ich mich noch ganz genau erinnern.", sagte Edward. „Ich wäre lieber gestorben als auch nur eine weitere Sekunde dieser Schmerzen zu ertragen. Es war grausam. Als ob jemand meine Blutgefäße mit Benzin gefüllt und angezündet hätte."  
Carlisle legte Edward eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Es ... Es tut mir leid.", murmelte er dabei.  
Plötzlich entfernte Carlisle seine Hand und trat einige Schritte zurück, als ob er einen Stromschlag abbekommen hätte.  
„_Jetzt nicht. Nicht, solange er die Stärke eines Neugeborenen besitzt._"  
„Wieso sind sie so erschrocken? Stimmt etwas mit mir nicht?"  
Carlisle seufzte.  
„Nun, Edward ... Das Leben als Vampir bringt nicht nur furchtbare Schmerzen, sondern auch einige weitere Änderungen mit sich. Deine Haut - nein, dein ganzer Körper ist steinhart und verwertet das Blut, das zum Zeitpunkt deiner Verwandlung in dir vorhanden war. Deshalb sind deine Augen so rot. Nach deiner Verwandlung funktionieren deine fünf Sinne perfekt und du bist unglaublich stark, weil dein Körper vorerst genug Blut enthält. Du solltest wissen, dass wir Vampire stärker werden, nachdem wir Blut getrunken haben – vor allem, wenn es sich um menschliches Blut handelt."  
Edwards Augen blickten begieriger denn je.  
„Ich werde Sie nicht verletzten, Doktor Cullen. Versprochen. Wo wir gerade von Blut sprechen ... haben sie noch einen Becher für mich? Bitte. Mein Hals brennt so furchtbar."  
„_Der Arme._"  
Carlisle verschwand augenblicklich und stand wenige Momente später mit einem weiteren Becher voller Blut vor Edward.  
„Natürlich."  
Edwards Lippen zogen sich zurück und seine perfekten Zähne wurden sichtbar.  
„Was ist das für eine Flüssigkeit, die mir jedes Mal, wenn ich Blut trinken will, in den Mund schießt?"  
Carlisle hielt eine Hand über den Becher, bevor er antwortete.  
„Das ist das Gift. Es wird dir jedes Mal reflexartig in den Mund schießen, wenn du Blut riechst oder trinken willst."  
Nun gab er Edward den Becher. Edward trank den Becher im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes leer: Nachdem er ihn ausgetrunken hatte, sah der Becher aus wie gerade gewaschen.  
„Danke."  
Carlisle lächelte.  
„Nun, willst du mehr über deine neuen Eigenschaften erfahren?"  
„_Es könnte ihn ja interessieren._"  
Edward überlegte.  
„Ich bin jetzt steinhart, unglaublich stark, blutrünstig und meine 5 Sinne funktionieren perfekt. Gibt es sonst noch was zu wissen?"  
Carlisle nickte.  
„Ja. Du bist jetzt unsterblich. Du wirst für immer 17 bleiben. Für die normal sterblichen Menschen wirst du zudem eiskalt sein."  
Edward war erstaunt. Für immer 17? Das klang nach einer fairen Gegenleistung für die Schmerzen, die er ertragen musste.  
Während er darüber nachdachte, schossen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster hinter Edward auf Carlisles Gesicht.  
„Sie ... Ich ... Vampire _funkeln_ im Sonnenlicht?!", fragte Edward leicht verwirrt.  
Carlisle nickte. Erst jetzt fiel Edward auf, dass Carlisles Gesicht makellos war. Er starrte ihn wie paralysiert an.  
„Ja. Außerdem erlangen wir Vampire nach der Verwandlung unendliche Schönheit. Jedenfalls für menschliche Verhältnisse."  
„_Er hat doch schon sein Spiegelbild gesehen. Wieso ist ihm das nicht schon dabei aufgefallen?_"  
Edward nickte, als ob er auf Carlisles Gedanken antworten würde.  
„Und wieso kann ich ihre Stimme hören, obwohl sie nichts gesagt haben?"  
Carlisle überlegte, wie er verfahren sollte, um Edward diese Frage möglichst genau zu beantworten.  
„Ich habe da eine Vermutung, Edward. Kannst du mir bitte Bescheid sagen, wenn du das nächste Mal meine Stimme hörst?"  
„Natürlich.", entgegnete Edward.  
Carlisle konzentrierte sich.  
„_Kannst du mich hören?_"  
„Jetzt!", schrie Edward beinahe schon.  
Verwunderung machte sich auf Carlisles Gesicht breit.  
„Und ... _was_ hast du gehört, Edward?"  
„Sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich Sie hören kann! Habe ich Recht?"  
Carlisles Augen wurden immer größer, bis ein erstauntes Lächeln sein Gesicht zierte.  
„_Du ... du kannst meine Gedanken lesen, Edward?_"  
Edward grinste.  
„Ja, das kann ich scheinbar. Und scheinbar nicht nur Ihre Gedanken, Doktor Cullen!"  
„_Dann bist du einer der wenigen Vampire, die nach ihrer Verwandlung eine besondere Fähigkeit haben. Unglaublich._"  
„Das ... ist ... verrückt! Nicht nur, dass ich jetzt ein unsterblicher und blutrünstiger Vampir bin, nein, ich kann auch noch Gedanken lesen!"  
Carlisle nickte.  
„_Und, wie fühlst du dich jetzt als neugeborener Vampir, nachdem du alles weißt?_"  
Edward schob seine Lippen wieder über seine Zähne. Er wollte Blut. Mehr Blut.  
„Ich denke, dass Sie das wissen."  
Carlisle seufzte.  
„Ja, das weiß ich wohl. Dann komm doch mit mir in die Küche, dort habe ich einige Vorräte an Blut."  
„_Übrigens, ich bin Carlisle. Du kannst mich ab sofort duzen, wenn du willst._"  
Edwards Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.


End file.
